Mistletoe Kisses
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Akatsuki and Sasori notices a certain gaki hasn't been bothering him, so he goes to investigate, only to find that he'd been passing out presents all day. But what happens when Dei gives him a present? Saso/Dei YAOI One-Shot


A/N: In name of the Christmas spirit, here's a story involving Dei and Sasori, with the Christmas cheer 3 It's Christmas with the Akatsuki! R&R please :)

**Mistletoe Kisses**

_Sasori x Deidara_

Christmas. Such a useless holiday that should mean nothing to a bunch of hardened rogue shinobi. But for some God forsaken reason, Pein had let the rest of the members decorate their base, complete with tree, garland, and presents. Hell, they even had fucking stockings! Brown eyes rolled in annoyance. He was held up in his room, tweaking his puppets the way he liked. He used his screwdriver with a soft sigh, his red hair falling in his face as he stared emotionlessly down at his work. He hardly noticed that the screw stopped turning. His thoughts were on a particular blond. He'd been hearing so many different laughs and chuckles and carrying on outside the room, and all of it was Deidara's laughter. He really liked Christmas...

As the puppet master continued to mess with the puppet's leg, he cursed under his breath when his flathead screwdriver slipped and marred the wood of the leg. He ran his finger over it, seeing the jagged edge before sighing and setting it down. He was in no condition to work like this. Christmas always troubled him. Just like Valentine's Day, Halloween, birthdays, and any other blasted holiday. There was too many celebrating for his taste. But everyone enjoyed them. Sasori decided that the reason he hated holidays was because he couldn't fully enjoy it like all the others, the Akasuna having given up emotions long ago. Yes, that had to have been the reason.

He pushed himself up from the chair, having abandoned Hiruko for the time being. He wasn't on a mission so he didn't need the protection of it, right? He turned on his heel silently as he left the room. He walked to the kitchen and saw the blond standing there, talking with Konan and Pein, a smile on his beautifully non-masculine face. He listened silently, his brown eyes staring at the three. Konan handed the blond a baby blue box with a navy ribbon around it, the blond happily taking it. He handed the two a small box, with a smile, that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, tied with a yellow bow. The two looked at each other before Konan opened it. Her eyes widened before a grin appeared on both lovers' faces. Konan kissed Deidara's cheek, earning a soft chuckle from the man and a grin. Sasori was half curious as to what he'd gotten them, but then again, he didn't want to know...

The Suna-nin's sight drifted back to Deidara, who was smiling down at the package. He opened it up quietly and gasped at the contents. He chuckled happily and pulled something out, seeing the red hair tie. He smiled at it softly before taking down his ponytail, having set the box on the table. Sasori watched curiously as Deidara took the white tie out and replaced it with the red, fixing his puffball of a ponytail just as he always did. The blond smiled at Konan, who grinned and nodded her approval, Pein not even paying attention as he chewed on his strawberry pocky, courtesy of Konan. The two retreated before Deidara skipped out of the kitchen, not even acknowledging the puppeteer. Strange... Usually, the gaki was all over him; now, he's staying away?

Sasori frowned at this thought. Odd. Unless he was up to something. He grabbed some water before shrugging it off and making his way back to his room. On the way, he saw the blond and Itachi in the hallway, down the way. The redhead paused and watched yet again. "Merry Christmas, yeah!" he said with a smile on his face. The scorpion found this odd that he would he so cheery with Itachi of all people, considering Itachi was the one that tortured him with the Sharingan every chance he got, but Sasori stayed silent, just watching as Deidara handed him a similarly wrapped package. Itachi looked at it before hesitantly taking it. He opened it without a word and lifted a hair tie from it, to replace his rubber band that never really kept his hair intact. Itachi nodded his thanks and dug in his cloak sleeve for a small box, placing it in Deidara's hand. It was wrapped in black paper with a red bow. He watched the jovial blond blush and smile at the Uchiha before said man turned and walked away from the hyperactive man. The Iwa-nin waved at Itachi's back and opened the box, letting out a loud gasp. He lifted the item out of the box and looked at it.

The redhead couldn't get too good of a look at it, but from what he could tell, Itachi got him a comb to brush his hair with. The puppet master let a small grin appear on his lips. He knew how well Deidara loved to take care of his hair. His eyes lowered to the floor as Deidara bounced off down the hallway, turning down the way to head off toward the outside. The redhead turned to go into their shared room silently. As soon as he sat down to start working on some different poisons, his door slammed open. Peering over at the entrance, he saw the blue haired woman known as Konan standing there. He stared blankly at her. "What is it?" he asked, eyes going back to his poison.

"Aren't you going to track down your blond boyfriend?" she asked with a small smirk.

Sasori shot a glance at her. "He is not my boyfriend," he said as he started to mash some of the leaves into the mixture, creating a green base.

"Why aren't you going after him?" she pushed.

The puppeteer remained silent for a few moments. "It is pointless," he replied before retrieving a vial of amber liquid. He popped the cork from the glass thing before tipping it ever so slightly into the mixture until a drop of the fluid mixed with the green base, changing it black.

From the door, Konan raised a blue brow. "You... don't care?" Sasori remained silent as he paid her no attention, pouring his concentration, what little he had, into his poison creation. Konan smirked and nodded in understanding. He turned on her heel to leave. "He will be here as soon as he's done running his rounds for everyone. He only has Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and you left." With that, she was gone from the door. Sasori sighed softly before Konan came back. "Almost forgot; from Pein," she said as she tossed him a package, him catching it with ease. He stared down at the small box and looked at her stoically. "See ya 'round," she said as she disappeared for good.

Sasori looked down at the present that was intricately wrapped with purple paper and a blue bow. He blinked before opening it silently. He found a scroll inside. He took the paper scroll out and unrolled it, studying it before his eyes widened. No way!

Hours passed, Sasori busying himself with his puppets and poisons. He'd buffed the scratch out of the other puppet he scratched, perfected two different poisons, and was currently sharpening his tools. The door opened silently, brown eyes rising idly from his work to see an exhausted blond stumbling in with opened presents. He stumbled over to the bed and set them all on there before smiling at his danna. "Hey, danna," he said with a chipper smile, despite his exhaustion. Sasori simply stared at him. "How was your day, yeah?"

Sasori remained silent before shrugging and turning back to his work. "Uneventful." Especially with his blond brat nowhere around to bug him. Whether he liked to admit it or not, the puppet's day relied heavily on the brat bothering him. His day relied on having the art-retarded man around him. And today sucked because of those reasons.

Deidara frowned before walking up to Sasori, hands behind his back. "Sorry to hear that, un," he said as he stayed behind Sasori. "Danna... can I talk to you, un?" Sasori stopped what he was doing, albeit a little hesitantly, but he did. He sighed heavily and turned to face the blond, only to see a crimson wrapped box with a yellow bow on it being held out to him, the holder wearing a shy smile. "Merry Christmas, yeah," he said softly.

Staring at the box for a few long moments, Sasori spaced out. Why was the brat giving him a gift when the redhead clearly had nothing for him? Or was it because he was just another person on the list of people to give a gift to? That thought didn't really make the redhead jump for joy. Hell, it made him feel like he wasn't even worth the box staring him in the face. "D-Danna?" The puppeteer blinked his brown eyes before looking up into Deidara's face. What he saw there was something akin to fear and rejection, all wrapped into one. Rejection? Oh, well, Sasori had just been _staring_ at the box, as if it'd grown a few heads and spit fire.

Curiosity peaked with the Akasuna as he stared at the box. Should he take it? Well, he supposed it couldn't hurt... Just as Deidara's hand started to lower, Sasori took the package, instantly noticing the blonde's blue eye brighten as a smile took place on his lips. The redhead's lips twitched before he looked at the box he now held in his hand. With a wary hand, Sasori opened the package and pulled out a pouch. Brown eyes met blue as curiosity shown in the muddy brown hues. "Open it, danna," he said, slightly giddy to see the man's reaction.

Sasori hesitantly opened the pouch, the box still in one hand as the pouch was lying in his lap. He grinned quietly when he saw brand new tools for his puppets. The redhead looked at the gaki. Why was the blond blushing? He just gave him tools, so why were his cheeks about as red as the poison expert's hair? Come to think of it, the blond had been acting strangely all day. He wasn't around to bug him, he wasn't even looking in his general direction, no waving, no hugs, and no high pitched squeals of 'danna!' Yes, there was something strange with the sculptor, but what was even more curious was... why did Sasori care so much to notice these things? He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hardly even noticed the blond start to shift under his gaze. "D-do you like it... un?" he asked, looking up at the redhead with a shy blue eye.

Why wouldn't he like it? The older male nodded and went to go set the box down before seeing Deidara smile and blush deeper. Why was he blushing so much? It was starting to bug the Suna-nin. He'd never blushed this much around him, and especially not for so long. Hell, sure, Deidara blushed around him before, but it was never this long and this intense. What was on the man's mind that made his face turn into a cherry? "Wait, yeah!" the sculptor suddenly said as he went after the box. Sasori raised a curious red brow. "There's something else inside, un..." he said, his blush deepening again.

Ah, so Deidara was blushing because of what he got him then. It had better not be anything sex-related. They both knew Sasori had no one to do any sort of thing like that with. Well, unless you count the brat, but even then, the redhead had no sex drive, due to the puppet body. Shrugging those thoughts off, which was probably for the best, the scorpion hesitantly reached his hand in the box and hesitated. He pulled out a small doll-like thing before looking at it. It was a puppet. A very... poorly done puppet, but a puppet nonetheless. And it was chibi sized, too. He looked at the thing, as if inspecting it. Actually... it wasn't as poorly done as he previously thought. Brown eyes ran over the puppet's joints and handcrafted clothing before his eyes drifted to the face. Blue eyes... blond hair... ponytail in said blond hair. Sasori's lips twitched up into a grin. Deidara made a likeness of himself just for Sasori. How cute. "Th-there's one more, danna," he said shyly.

Sasori kept the first puppet in his hand as he reached in with his other hand and took out the other part of the present. He inspected that one, too. A small smirk came over the man. Right down to the heart canister painted with his name, to the lines where his neck attached to the torso, and even the muddy brown eyes. It was a puppet of himself. And it was intricately done, too! This one had to have been better than the blond puppet. What did that mean exactly? Why would Deidara spend more time on the redheaded puppet than his blond puppet? Well, he was simply speculating. He supposed it was easier to look at another and get something replicated, but if you were replicating yourself... Sasori was sure it would get tricky because you're so used to looking at yourself in the mirror that you hardly notice every dimple, every mole, and every dip of the face. "These are... pretty well crafted, Deidara," he said as he continued to inspect the puppets. Complete with Akatsuki cloaks surrounding them to the mesh and tanks underneath. How adorable! Well... he supposed the gaki did have an eye for art. Maybe.

Brown eyes floated from the puppets to the pale face of their creator before Sasori again noticed something wrong with the blond. He was fidgeting a lot. Why? What the hell! He was never really this fidgety. So why now? Setting the puppets aside, right next to each other, the redhead stood and looked down at his shorter comrade. "I have nothing to give to you in return," he said monotonously.

Deidara's eye widened as he looked up at his favorite redhead. "N-no, yeah!" he said, waving his hands in front of him defensively, telling Sasori he had it all wrong. "I-I just wanted to give you something special, un... Gifts are better given when they're made by the giver, yeah..." he said with a blush as he looked at the floor with embarrassment. "I know you like puppets, un, so... I wanted to attempt to give you puppets that I made myself..." Deidara laughed for a moment. "Didn't turn out very good, yeah?" he chuckled.

No, it had turned out very well. Especially for Deidara's first time at actually attempting to build the puppet. Sasori wouldn't actually say that though. "You did well for your first time," he said with a small smirk. The blond looked up at him, as if testing to see if he was serious. Seeing the seriousness in the muddy brown eyes, he felt a smile come over him as he glomped Sasori, the two falling to the ground. The redhead heard the table tip over as his head hit it and they crashed to the floor, a sharp object for applying oil, landing in Sasori's arm. He winced as Deidara gasped and apologized over and over again.

The blond pulled the thing out, not even noticing the flinch, but as soon as he did, he saw something odd... He blinked as he looked at the hole in Sasori's cloak to see red falling from the wound. The blue eye widened exponentially as he shoved the sleeve up to get a better look at it. Yep, blood. He gasped as he looked down to the redhead's face, who was staring back at him with a small smirk. "Don't look as if you've seen a ghost, Deidara," he said, moving to get up, but finding it impossible due to a particular blond sitting on him.

"B-but... you're bleeding, yeah!" he said as he looked back to the red essence that ran down Sasori's arm for a moment. Deidara felt tears coming to his visible eye. "Danna... how, un?" he asked, his sight going back to the puppet master, who was propping himself up on his elbow. "Are you... human, un?"

Sasori couldn't hold back a snicker. "Yes, I am bleeding. Yes, I am human. How? A scroll came into my possession a few hours ago," he said with a small grin. Pein had come through for him. Heh. And all he thought the leader was was a sex-crazed lunatic who was a glutton for punishment via piercings. Clearly that was not the case.

Deidara sniffled as he snatched the cloak open. He hesitantly put his hands on Sasori's chest as he felt a heartbeat. The redhead watched him carefully. The blonde's face went from crying to tearful smiles as he felt the organ pump against his hands. Sasori had a pulse. He looked back to his danna's face before he smiled brightly. "You can feel this, yeah?" he asked as he ran his fingers lightly across the man's chest. The redhead shivered, but nodded. His other hand that wasn't being used as support, rested on Deidara's hip, bringing the blond to the reality at their positions and how inappropriate it was. He blushed heavily as he went to get up, eliciting a snicker from Sasori again. Once the blond was on his feet, the scorpion followed suit. "Danna-"

The redhead sighed. His sight stayed trained on Deidara. "Yes, Dei, I can feel everything. From how cold it is in here, to how warm you are, to the feel of my heart beating, even the breath brushing over my lip when I breathe; I can feel it. Stop asking."

The blond chuckled softly and nodded. "One more thing, yeah?" he asked, earning Sasori's flat look that said 'what now?' Deidara blushed with a smile and pointed above Sasori's head. The man hesitantly lifted his head to the ceiling to see mistletoe. His red brow twitched for a moment. When the hell had that gotten up there? The redhead lowered his sight back down to the blond, who was blushing and smiling happily at him. He didn't honestly expect him to- ... From the way that Deidara was smiling at him, he did. He expected the puppet master to kiss him all in the name of the mistletoe. But when the hell had that gotten up there! Little did the puppet man know that when his back was to the sculptor, said man used one of his clay sculptures to fly it up there and pin it to the ceiling.

A red brow twitched silently as he debated this whole thing. He'd done that on purpose, surely. Sasori had been in this room all day and it wasn't there. But as soon as Deidara showed his face around here, it was suddenly there? Had to have been his doing. Oh well. He noticed the brat stepping closer, making the puppet master hesitate in his actions. He'd never really thought about his sexuality. Sure, he knew gender didn't matter, but still. He didn't really care about anyone in the Akatsuki. Well, except for the blond in front of him right now, asking him for a kiss in the name of tradition. His sight went back up to the mistletoe silently his chakra strings attaching to the plant and snatching it down till it landed in his hand. He stared at the thing for a moment. How could such a small plant represent something to major? Sasori knew the blond was watching him carefully, and he didn't really pay attention to how he was feeling until he spoke. "You don't have to, yeah," he said after a few moments.

Raising his sight to Deidara, the Akasuna saw the man smile at him and start to retreat to the bed. Without thinking about it, Sasori grabbed hold of Deidara's small wrist and yanked him back to him, his lips meeting those of the blonde's as he set the mistletoe in the man's hair with the poof ball. The sculptor tensed at the kiss, having not expecting it, before blushing and easing into it, thoroughly enjoying himself. After a few moments of his danna's lips passionately moving against his, said man pulled away with a small grin. The younger artist was slightly curious as to why he was grinning at him, but Sasori was sure to clarify after a brief moment of silence. "It seems you have a new addition to your hair," he teased with a slowly broadening grin.

Deidara blinked curiously. An addition to his... His hand raised and went to the puffball before blushing. "D-danna, wha-"

Sasori advanced on Deidara, his hand still holding the man's wrist. He closed the gap between the two, his chest inches away from the blonde's. As he stared down into the blue eye, mischief shown in the muddy brown hues. "Shall we uphold tradition, Deidara?" he asked with a grin, sort of mocking the blond for insinuating that it was tradition to be kissed under mistletoe. This sort of response merely elicited a blush from his blond brat. Uphold... tradition? What exactly did that mean! He squeaked when Sasori started to kiss him again. This was so much better than he expected! Sure, kissing Sasori was amazing, but now that he was... human... it was so much better because he could feel it. He could actually feel it! The older man's tongue ran across the blonde's lower lip, licking from side to side, seeking entrance. Deidara moaned softly before opening his mouth to the redhead. Less than a second later, Sasori's tongue was in the man's mouth, batting it around strategically. It seemed that each way he smacked it with his own tongue, it still drew a moan from the younger artist. Excellent.

As he continued to kiss and suck on his partner's tongue, drawing more of his own taste into his mouth, Sasori had started to back the man up toward the bed, idly using his chakra strings to push the door shut and lock it. He then moved his chakra strings to the presents on the bed, using the top sheet to push it all on the floor as he flipped it up. Not a second later, Deidara had stopped with the back of his knees pressing against the mattress. Sasori pulled away from the kiss to stare down at the blond expectantly. His fingers twitched ever so slightly and the next thing the sculptor knew, he was bringing his hand up and undoing his Akatsuki cloak, one snap at a time. A shy, embarrassed look glistened in the powder blue eye that stared back at the redhead as he was forced to undress himself. The smirk that Sasori held was one that read mischief, lust, and... eagerness? What was going on with Sasori? Was it because he had his human body back that he was displaying such strong emotions through his eyes? Or was it something different? Deidara didn't know, but he _did_ know that his cloak was now being removed from his body, only to fall to the floor at his feet. "Shall I continue, or have you caught the hint, brat?" the Akasuna asked with a smirk.

Deidara felt control over his own hand again before grinning up at Sasori, his own mischief shining brightly in the angelic orb. He reached under his bangs and removed his eye scope silently, tossing it over to the nightstand silently. His hands then went to Sasori's chest, smoothing over the man's warm, soft chest. The tongues on his hands lightly licked his chest before they receded as Deidara's hands trailed up to his collarbone, grabbing hold of the cloak. The redhead watched intently as his blond brat removed the cloak from his body, throwing it on the floor with his own. That wasn't what he was talking about, but hey. Made his job easier to get himself undressed at least. Deidara then leaned up on his toes, pressing his lips to his danna's while he lifted his shirt and mesh, breaking the kiss only to remove the articles of clothing. He threw them aside quickly, his hands holding Sasori's face as he kissed him again, as if his life depended on it. A bit taken aback, Sasori just looked down at the blond. Where the hell had all this fire come from all of a sudden! He felt the blonde's tongue shove in his mouth, not waiting for permission, before it started to wage a war of dominance. Not wanting to be outdone, Sasori fought back, easily dominating the situation before pushing his brat onto his back on the bed.

The scorpion stared down at his half naked, aroused body before bending down and grabbing the man's pants. After yanking them off and discarding them off to the side with the rest of the clothes, Sasori took his place on top of the blond, spreading his legs around the Akasuna's hips. His lips reclaimed Deidara's in a searing kiss, sucking, licking, nipping the wet appendage. The blond moaned and bucked his hips up against the redhead's, showing his need and want. The puppeteer broke the kiss to remove his own pants, kicking the things from his ankles. Before he could resettle on top of Deidara, said man was at his lips again, ravishing his mouth with a soft moan. Sasori's hand ran through the blond tresses before snatching the tie out and tossing it aside, along with the mistletoe. He fisted the blond hair, snatching the man's head back to attack his neck. As Sasori's mouth went to work at the delicate flesh, Deidara's hands rested on the redhead's abdomen, dragging lower with his hand-mouth's tongue licking and dragging over Sasori's flesh until it got to the man's pubic region. The Akasuna growled with pleasure at his brat's ministrations. The tongue licked up and down the man's shaft before the head was taken into the mouth, tongue swirling along the slit, lapping up the precum that beaded at the top.

Sasori's head fell back in pleasure, his breathing turning into growls. His mouth attacked the man's neck some more as he held three fingers up to the blonde's mouth, growling the command to suck. Deidara took the appendages into his mouth, his tongue dragging along the lengths of the lithe things. Sasori hissed with pleasure, imagining that mouth elsewhere while the hand-mouth lapped at his dick, drawing more growls from the elder male. His hips humped into the hand-mouth while his blonde's skilled tongue worked on his fingers. After a few moments of being unable to take it anymore, Sasori felt something snap within him. He removed his fingers from the man's mouth and brought them down to the Iwa-nin's ass, circling the tight bundle of muscle, coating it with saliva. He slid past the tight ring of muscle with a single digit, earning a wince from the man beneath him. Sasori nipped passionately at his brat's neck, trying to ease him up. "Relax; you're too tight," he whispered into the man's neck, voice heavy with lust and need. The blond reluctantly relaxed, allowing Sasori's finger access and freedom to slowly pump in and out of him slowly. It was taking all he could not to finger fuck the hell out of him, but the puppet master had to keep in mind that this was probably the blonde's first time with another man. Believe it or not, that was the only thing that made him take it nice and easy.

As soon as he believed he was lubricated enough, Sasori slid a second finger in, earning a whine from Deidara as a tear slid down his pale cheek. The Suna rogue licked the tear away as he stared down at him. "It will hurt for a little while," he said, staring down at the blond as his eye opened to look at him, filled with the salty tears. His other hand went to move the bangs from the blonde's face, exposing the other crystal blue eye. He kissed the man's previously covered eye as he scissored his fingers in the man's ass, attempting to stretch his tight, virgin hole. Whimpers came from the blond beneath him as his legs shook in pain, more tears falling from both eyes as he stared up at his redheaded seme. Sasori shushed him softly, purring into his neck as his nose nuzzled the lobe of the brat's ear. The blonde's arms wound tightly around his elder's neck, holding him tight as said man had a third finger shoved into the soon-to-be-deflowered hole, eliciting a whimper from his delicate form. "Almost done," the Akasuna promised as he started to wiggle his fingers within the man as he started to stroke them in and out at a slow pace. Part of him wondered if the sculptor would be able to handle something larger than three fingers, but pushed it off as he would get used to it.

"D-danna, it hurts, un," he whimpered as he looked up at the older man with a small flush.

Sasori removed his fingers after a few moments before placing himself at Deidara's entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against the puckered hole. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought... He grabbed hold of one of the blonde's hands, pinning it by his head and clasping their fingers together. His head stayed pressed against the man's hole before his free hand managed to start to slowly stroke the Iwa-nin's length, attempting to bring pleasure to the man below him. He must have been doing something right because a gasp and strangled moan ripped from the younger male as he arched up off of the bed. Taking the opportunity that he saw present itself, Sasori wasted no time in sheathing himself into his brat's tight hole. However, as soon as he did so, he noticed his little uke hiss in pain as tears forced themselves from the corners of his eyes while blood leaked from the ripped hole. The puppet master paused as he kissed the man's face softly. "Relax," he purred to the other. Deidara struggled to breathe as he lay there silently.

After a few moments of breathing heavily, the blond managed to calm down as his grip loosened around his lover, his hips bucking into his elder's, demanding attention. Catching the hint, Sasori started a slow in and out motion, aiming for a certain bundle of nerves. After a few seconds, Sasori's other hand went to the side of Deidara's head as he arched his back with a loud moan, letting the scorpion know he hit what he wanted to hit: his prostate. Wishing to drag more sounds from his younger lover, the redhead pulled all the way out to the head and shoved back in, striking the prostate again. "Ngh!... Danna!" he moaned loudly. The sculptor wiggled his hand free of Sasori's before both wrapped around his danna, one tugging the red hair while the other dug his nails into the flesh on his back. With the combined sensations, the Akasuna groaned with pleasure, arching his own back to push as deep as he could into Deidara. "D-danna! F-faster, un!" he moaned before Sasori grinned and grabbed hold of the man's hips tightly. He pulled out to the tip before slamming back inside with such speed that should have created friction burns. His blonde's moans and yells grew louder, his body being lost to pleasure with each passing second.

Sasori leaned down to the man's neck, biting sharply into the junction of his neck and shoulder. "My name," he growled, giving a sharp thrust against his abused prostate. "Scream it," he demanded.

Deidara's breathing hitched with the next few thrusts, attempting to get his words in order. As Sasori's thrusting grew more animalistic, assaulting his insides and bringing him unbridled pleasure, the blond decided that his words were lost to him. All coherent thoughts eluded him so long as his danna thrusted into him so passionately. His dick wept with need, begging for its release. He whined as his hips rose for Sasori. "D-danna… please, yeah!"

That wasn't what he was looking for! That wasn't even close! The redhead growled dangerously before biting harder, sinking his canines into his flesh and tasting the sweet essence of blood that made up Deidara's form. "Scream my name, Deidara," he hissed after releasing him.

As the Iwa-nin was bitten rather sharply, he let out a moan of pleasure, his back arching once more off the bed as he yanked red hair in his hand and lolled his head back, giving his danna more access to his neck. At the next thrust to his prostate, Deidara saw white as he arched higher off the bed, driving Sasori deeper within him with a loud "DANNA!" to accompany his actions. Receiving what he wanted, the redhead's hand went to his lover's dick, starting to stroke it in time with his violent and needy thrusts. Lots of incoherent sounds escaped the blonde's mouth as he mewed and moaned and cried with pleasure. His face grew redder with each passing second as his end came near.

With the redhead's face so close to his neck, kissing, suckling, and nipping at the tender flesh, his own groans and growls escaped him, his breathing growing labored and choked. "Cum for me, Dei," he groaned.

The blond didn't have to be told twice! It seemed that as soon as he heard the man demand him to cum for him, his body reacted to the command. With a few more strangled breaths, Deidara screamed with pleasure, his thighs clamping around Sasori's hips while his hand tugged impossibly hard on the man's hair. "DANNA!" screamed the blond as his white fluid splashed onto Sasori's stomach in a hot wave. His ass spasmed around the Suna-nin's hard cock before said man came as well, filling him to the brim with his very self with a long, drawn out groan of "Dei." As the two laid there, panting and gasping for air, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Deidara let out a soft moan when he felt Sasori pull out of him, the white fluid instantly leaving his body and spilling onto the sheets. He wrapped his arms weakly around his redheaded lover, his chest rising and falling with each erratic breath. He placed an affectionate kiss to the man's temple, receiving a kiss in return on his jawline. The blond man chuckled softly as he held his lover tight against him before said redhead rolled off next to him and pulled him into his arms. As Deidara's head rested on Sasori's arm, forehead against his chest, he breathed out a sigh of content when he felt his elder partner running his fingers through his hair. The younger male cuddled closer to him, wanting to press every inch of himself against him. "This is the best Christmas ever, yeah," he whispered, kissing his lover's chest affectionately.

Sasori let a small frown mar his beautiful features. "I didn't give you anything..." he whispered in return, feeling slightly bad about it.

A soft chuckle sounded from the man in his arms, making brown eyes look down at his younger lover, only to see him staring back up at him with a deep blush. "Danna... you did give me something, yeah." He smiled up at him affectionately. "The only thing I wanted for Christmas was you, un," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on the man's lips. Sasori's brows furrowed slightly. He was so simple minded... but that was what made him so adorable. "I love you, danna," he whispered, voice barely above a whisper.

The puppeteer grinned as he held the blond tighter against him. "I know, gaki... I know," he whispered as his eyes closed of their own accord. And just like that, the two lovers fell asleep, one for the first time in years. The best part? They were together. And what was the little contraption that caused all of this? A simple sprig of mistletoe. It was at that moment, before he drifted off into a deep slumber with his blond lover at his side, that Sasori decided that maybe… Maybe Christmas wasn't all that bad.


End file.
